


An Apparition of Love

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry have hunted down all kinds of terrifying spirits. But this ghost invokes an entirely different kind of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apparition of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



**Title:** An Apparition of Love  
 **Author:** **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt #454: ghost  
 **Word Count:** 11 x 100 (Apparently I can only do long for this comm. Sigh.)   
**Summary:** Severus and Harry have hunted down all kinds of terrifying spirits. But this ghost invokes an entirely different kind of fear.   
**Warnings:** Character death in that somebody had to die to become a ghost, but it's not Snape or Harry. On the fluffy side.   
**A/N:** Written for my darling . Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me.

 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Harry said. “This ghost seemed rather tricky.”

Severus frowned. After reading Harry’s notes, there had been no way he’d allow him to face this one alone. The notorious Bride of Berkshire, believed to have been a descendant of the Greek Sirens, drove her victims to madness, torturing them with cruel visions before sweetly convincing them to kill themselves. 

“What kind of partner would I be to abandon you to what seems to be the most dangerous spectre either of us has encountered all year?”

Harry smiled, then quickened his pace. “Well, let’s get going, then.”

~*~

Severus followed Harry towards the castle. He and Harry had been working together for nearly three years on the Spirit Division of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Much to his surprise, Harry had requested to be in the same branch as he, specialising in hunting down unruly ghosts who wreaked havoc and spread terror to Muggles and Wizards alike. 

It didn’t surprise him that Harry performed his duties admirably. He’d always been good at plunging headfirst into danger.

It _did_ surprise him, however, that he enjoyed working with Harry. Rather too much, in fact. 

_Blasted Potter._

~*~

“Interesting,” Harry commented. “This castle almost seems friendly.”

Severus made a noncommittal sound. The castle did feel oddly warm – typically the castles he and Harry frequented were as cold as the grave. But that meant nothing. The ghost could be attempting to lull them into a false sense of security.

“The usual – explore and reconvene in an hour?”

Severus frowned. He didn’t want Harry to face this particular ghost on his own, but to object would only raise suspicions. “Remember she’s immune to _Silencio_.”

Harry grinned and waggled his wand. “Don’t worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

~*~  
It didn’t take Severus long to come across the Bride of Berkshire. She was sitting in a wingback chair in front of the fire, looking completely calm.

“Hello, Severus,” she said. “My name is Cordelia. Won’t you sit down?”

She was one of the prettiest ghosts Severus had ever seen. Slender with long, wavy hair, she looked every bit the blissful bride she’d been just before being poisoned by her new husband at her wedding reception.

Severus meant to plug his ears. He knew how to repel her dangerously seductive voice. But for some reason … he didn’t want to. 

~*~

The vision came over him the instant he sat down. Harry was held up by shackles, screaming in agony. His body was covered with bruises and scars, and blood continued to spill out of his open wounds.

“Kill me!” Harry screamed, his voice raw. 

Severus pulled himself out of the vision and pushed himself out of the chair. “What are you doing to him?” he shouted at the ghost. “Stay away from him!”

Cordelia smiled serenely. “Do you not like what you see?”

“You little bitch,” he spat. “I’ll have you – “

“Sit, Severus,” she said.

Despite himself, he did. 

~*~

“Well, this is it,” Harry said, tugging a rucksack over his shoulder. “It’s been nice working with you, Severus. Bye.”

Unlike the first vision, Severus didn’t jolt out of this one. It was more like easing out of a nightmare, one where you couldn’t quite tell where the dream ended and reality began. He stared at the ghost, feeling utterly bereft.

“You didn’t like what you saw?” asked Cordelia.

Severus said nothing.

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t show men their futures,” Cordelia said. “I only show them what’s in their hearts. You carry a great deal of fear, Severus.”

~*~

“I became a ghost to help people, Severus,” said Cordelia. “If I’d known what was in my husband’s heart, I might’ve been spared. I now try to help others acknowledge what’s in theirs … if they can accept it.”

“I love him,” Severus surprised himself by admitting. “But there’s simply no way … I’d only bring him pain. It’s best he leave. But I don’t want him to,” he said, his voice trailing to a whisper. 

“Then don’t let him,” said Cordelia. “I could tell the second vision troubled you as much as the first. That doesn’t have to happen.”

~*~

“Severus?” Harry called out. “I thought I heard … oh, there you are.”

Severus’ chest constricted. He was torn by conflicting desires to embrace him and to run as far and fast away as possible in order to avoid inflicting any further damage to his heart.

“I see you found our ghost,” Harry said. “Hello. I’m Harry.”

“Hello, Harry,” said Cordelia. “My name’s Cordelia. Won’t you have a seat?”

“I won’t stand for this,” Severus warned. “Potter, don’t you dare sit.”

Of course Harry never listened to him.

Unable to witness the contents of Harry’s heart, Severus fled the castle.

~*~

Still, Severus could never abandon Harry on a mission. He instead found a large rock to sit on by the lake to wait for him to appear.

It didn’t take long.

“Are you okay?” Harry said, joining him on the rock. “I’ve never seen a ghost get under your skin quite like that.”

“You knew,” Severus accused. “You knew she wasn’t …”

“Pure evil? I suspected, but I didn’t know for certain,” Harry said. “Her victims … well, they didn’t have the best reputations. It’s no wonder they killed themselves. But she wouldn’t harm us.”

Severus stared at the water.

~*~

“Severus?” Harry asked gently. “Did the ghost … harm you?”

How was he to answer that? He couldn’t possibly explain to Harry the effect Cordelia’s magic had on him. “My heart isn’t pure,” he said after a long pause.

“I suspect nobody’s is,” Harry said. 

Severus snorted. “And what did you see, Potter? A wife and three children, prancing in the sunshine?”

Harry’s smile seemed a bit sad. “Nothing I didn’t already know. You?”

Severus closed his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Severus,” Harry whispered, and tucked a finger under his chin. “Severus,” Harry repeated, and kissed him. 

~*~

Harry’s mouth was the sweetest Severus had ever tasted. He felt dizzy when he finally pulled away.

“What was that?” he asked.

Harry stroked his cheek. “I saw you. And something Cordelia said made me think you might have had a similar vision.”

Severus looked away. “I would never have acted upon them.”

“I know,” Harry said. “That’s why I decided to go for it.” He laced his fingers with Severus’. “Aren’t you glad we had an encounter with such a perceptive ghost?”

Severus looked back at Harry. His expression was hopeful, tender. Loving.

“Yes,” Severus said. “Yes, I am.”


End file.
